Chapitre 1:La rencontre mystèrieuse
by M.A FleurDona
Summary: Voici le chapitre 1 des enfants du vent. J'espère que vous aimerez.


_**Chapitre 1:La rencontre mystérieuse.**_

_**Nous voici à Tortuga, où Milena et Alina vivaient dans le secret de leur familiarité. Félindra avait maintenant 17 ans, elle avait de long cheveux roux cuivré et ondulé, elle avait de magnifiques yeux vert emerraude et bleu turquoise, elle était mince et de grande taille . Alina, elle avait 18 ans, elle avait des cheveux bruns long et ondulés. Elle avait des yeux couleur saphir , elle était grande et maigre. Félindra et Alina était des meilleurs amies, toutes deux ne connaissaient pas leur vrais parents. Alina étais s'habillait comme un garçon, Félindra,elle s'habillait avec de jolies robes, elle y était obligé car sa tante était la comtesse de Galante. Félindra faisait un rêve d'une femme qui lui semblait familière, elle voyait aussi un homme, dans ce rêve, elle était petite, et la femme s'était fait tirer dessus, l'homme rattrapait la femme et puis Félindra se réveillait. Aujourd'hui le temps était particulièrement agréable, elle décida de rendre visite à sa meilleure amie.**_

_**-Bonjour Lili. La surnomma Félindra**_

_**-Bonjour, Alina! alors que fait-on aujourd'hui?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas encore, as-tu du travail?**_

_**-Non, enfin je dois juste apporter ces caisses de rhum à la taverne, ensuite je suis tout à toi.**_

_**-D'accord, je vais t'aider ces caisses doivent être lourdes.**_

_**-Merci, c'est gentil.**_

_**Les deux filles se rendirent à la taverne, quand elles arrivèrent, elles entrèrent et déposèrent les caisses à l'entrée. Au moment de partir un homme bouscula les deux amies, Alina fit remarquer à sa meilleure amie que les gens était mal polie, ensuite elles sortirent.**_

_**-Ah enfin, maintenant on peut se détendre, n'est-ce pas félindra,Féline ,FELINE au bout de la troisième fois elle répondit.**_

_**-Oh oui, désolé fit-elle.**_

_**-Ah quoi penses-tu?**_

_**-Je pense à l'homme qui nous a bousculées.**_

_**-Oh oui, je pense qu'il avait trop but de rhum, dit Alina en riant.**_

_**-Non ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange!**_

_**-Quoi dont alors?**_

_**-Je crois que je connais cet homme, enfin je l'ai déjà vu.**_

_**-Où l'a tu déjà vu?**_

_**-Dans mon rêve! Elle lui raconta.**_

_**-C'est bizarre, répondit-elle.**_

_**-Oui très.**_

_**-Je suis désolé, mais on reparlera de tout cela demain, car il commence à faire nuit.**_

_**-D'accord, au revoir, à demain.**_

_**Les deux filles rentrèrent chez elles.**_

_**Le lendemain matin, Félindra sortit prendre l'air, en chemin elle aperçut l'homme qui l'avait bousculée.**_

_**L'homme était en train de partir, alors elle se mit à courir vers lui.**_

_**-Attendez, attendez! Cria-t-elle.**_

_**-Oui, chère demoiselle?**_

_**-Est-ce qu'on se connait?**_

_**-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il.**_

_**Il commençait à partir quand Félinra lui dit.**_

_**-Non, attendez, je me m'appelle Félindra et j'ai 17 ans. Et vous quel est votre nom?**_

_**L'homme s'était arrêté, il s'était figé en entendant son prénom, et il finit par répondre à sa question.**_

_**-Qui je suis?**_

_**-Oui!**_

_**-Je m'appelle capitaine Jack Wintensohn.**_

_**-Capita...Elle eut la parole coupée.**_

_**-Désolée chère demoiselle mais...il faut que je file.**_

_**-Non, cria-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.**_

_**Jack était partit, et elle rentra.**_

_**Six jours s'était passés depuis sa rencontre avec Jack. Elle n'avait encore rien dit à Alina, elle préférait garder cela pour elle. Elle était allée au port un matin, et ne vit personne sauf son meilleur ami qui rentra de Port Royal.**_

_**Il se nommait Yann, il avait 18 ans, des cheveux mi- long et très raides il avait aussi de très beaux yeux bleu, il était le fils du gouverneur, suivait toujours Félindra et était prêt à tout pour elle.**_

_**-Yann! Cria-t-elle avec joie, tu es enfin rentré, Elle souriait autant quel le pouvait.**_

_**-Bonjour, ma chère Félindra, toi aussi tu m'as manqué et je me suis beaucoup ennuyé sans toi.**_

_**-Et moi tu m'oublie? disait Alina qui venait d'arrivé.**_

_**-Non, bien sûr que non tu devrais le savoir.**_

_**-J'espère! dit-elle pour rire.**_

_**Les deux filles avaient organisé un petit festin pour le retour de Yann! Félindra en avait profité pour raconter tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.**_

_**-Cela a dû être dur pour toi. Dit Yann, je suis désolé.**_

_**-Tu n'a pas à être désolé maintenant que tu es rentré tout va mieux.**_

_**-J'espère je n'aime pas te voir triste. Tu as tout raconté à Lili?**_

_**-Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, tu la connais.**_

_**-Oui, bon je vais rentrer, mon père m'attend.**_

_**Ils se firent la bise pour se dire au revoir. Elle avait tellement de questions sans réponse, "qui est le capitaine Jack Wintensohn?","Pourquoi je l'apercevais dans mon rêve?", était-ce mon père et cette femme ma mère?"**_


End file.
